1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for predicting future behaviors based on past network activities. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for constructing time-based behavior pattern profiles with respect to one or more geographical locations based on past network activities and predicting future behavior patterns based on the profiles.
2. Background of the Invention
The Internet has brought new opportunities to businesses around the world. Most importantly, geographical locations are no longer a significant restriction or limitation when conducting business transactions. More and more consumers enjoy the convenience of purchasing services and/or merchandise on the Internet from companies both close and afar, and consequently have much greater selections of services and/or merchandise to choose from. Many purely Internet-based companies have grown over the years into successful international corporations. These companies provide various types of services and/or merchandise on the Internet. For example, Yahoo!® Inc., one of the well-known Internet services companies, provides a full range of products and services, such as search engine, electronic mail (e-mail), news, message, travel, etc., to millions of people around the world.
Naturally, Internet-based companies conduct their business via the Internet: services are provided over the Internet, merchandise is sold over the Internet, information is exchanged over the Internet, etc. Often, these are done through the World Wide Web and/or emails. For example, people may access Yahoo!® search engine, Yahoo!® Mail, and other Yahoo!® services and/or products using a web browser, such as Windows Internet Explorer developed by Microsoft® Corp. or Firefox® developed by Mozilla® Corp. It is no longer relevant where a person is located in the physical world, for as long as the person has access to the Internet, the person has access to the services, merchandise, and information provided online by the companies.
On the other hand, the types of services and/or information a person desires or needs often depends the person's physical location at a given time. For example, when a person is working, he or she may search for work-related information on the Internet. When a person is shopping, he or she may desire information on discounts or special deals offered by the stores nearby. When a person is traveling, he or she may need information on the destination, such as maps, tourist attractions, hotels, restaurants, transportations, etc.
In order to better serve their customers, it may be desirable if the companies are able to provide services and/or information tailored specifically to the needs of the customers based on where the customers are located, what the customers are doing, and other relevant factors at a particular time. For example, if a customer is shopping at a local grocery store, it may be desirable to send that customer information on products offered at that grocery store. In addition, it may also be desirable if the companies are able to anticipate the future needs of the customers and provide the appropriate information and/or services to the customers based on the expected future needs at the appropriate times. For example, if a customer generally takes a vacation every year during the summer months, it may be desirable to provide that customer with tourism information, such as possible vacation destinations or vacation package offers, shortly before each summer season.
Accordingly, what are needed are systems and methods to address the above-identified issues.